Arkaten
'Arkaten' Arkaten, or “Arkypoo” as he is called by some of his more affectionate Romans, is the greatest emperor Romes Legion has ever seen. Through thick and thin Arkaten has stuck by Rome and her people, doing everything he could to help Rome strive for the greatness it has achieved today. Arkaten is a friend, a warrior, a leader, and a man who’s name shall last throughout the ages. Arkaten has never let Rome or his Romans down; he has been the sort of person who people would strive to become. He has set a standard of leadership which may very well be impossible to surpass. There has never been an emperor more dedicated or more respectable than Arkaten. Soon it will be this great man’s last day as emperor of our legion. Though we all are saddened by his leaving, we will honor him and do our best to uphold the standards and traditions he has set for us and for future Rome. This is a legion’s salute and farewell to a magnificent leader. Honor and Glory to Rome and her Leader! Arkaten is the kind of leader who would do anything and everything for his Romans, it had been my true honor to serve him. I have been in Rome since your first term, and I immediately fell in love with Rome’s legion. I truly believe that Rome is a family, and you are the one who made that true. Rome’s members have never been as close to one another as they are under your leadership, I speak for everyone when i say that without you Rome would not be the great empire it has become. We have been friends for years and there isn’t anything that I would not trust you with, you are one of the most honest and caring people I have ever met, I am proud to know you. You will be missed unlike any emperor before you. Honorem et Gloriam! – Doc Whovark My emperor, my mentor, and my friend. I had never thought that an old computer game would ever make me feel the way I do now. When Arkaten inducted me into Rome, I truly fell in love with the clan, the concept, and the people in it. First he was just my emperor and I followed his orders with pride. Then he became my teacher and showed me the ropes of the game and of leadership. He gave me the opportunity to climb the ranks and to become a Legatus of Rome. Finally, after all he had done for me and for Rome, he not only became my closest friend but a true brother. I will never forget you Arkaten. Long live the true emperor and may he return one day. -'Rl Romulus' Rome has been through so much. So many victories, and failures as well. It’s lived, it’s died, it’s risen from the ashes again and again and again. But never has it been more successful, more glorious, than under the leadership of Arkaten. More than a leader, this emperor united the Romans like none before him could. He befriended his people and took his time to help and support each and every one of them. Under Arkaten’s reign, Rome became not just a clan, but a brotherhood, a family. Thank you Arkaten, for everything you’ve done. This clan would not be what it is today without you. Honor and Glory! Long Live Rome! -'Scipia' Arkeypoo. The day I walked past the Grand Exchange was my first day back after a long RS hiatus and I'm 100% sure that I wouldn't still be here were it not for Rome. Right from the beginning, you took me in to Rome and showed me the ropes yourself something that very few leaders in your position take the time to do. You taught me to recruit, to fight, to work together, and eventually to lead Romans into battle and in every day jobs. You've been the leader that Rome needs, and the one that it deserves. Through thick and thin, poverty and prosperity, loyalty and betrayal, you've always been here for each and every one of your Romans. On behalf of every true Roman, I can honestly say that you will always have a place at the head of the Legion, as well as in the heart of every one of its Legionnaires. I, Tiberius of Rome, salute you and wish you strength and honour for the future'. -RL Tiberius' Ark, you've been my brother for four years and I'll miss you severely. Just know that I'll never forget you, you were my first leader and I'll trust you more than others. I'll never take the time we had for granted, and I hope you'll do the same. Viva La Roma, for now until the next time, I give you my up most respect. Vale brother until the next time. - RomesWarrior Ark you and the things you have done for rome are indescribable but im going to say that rome wouldnt even still exist to this day if it wasnt for you and you have tought me so much over this short time and have brought me into this clan and treated me like i was family, you have earn all the respect in the world from me vale for now brother! Honor and glory to Rome. – RL Zachus Although only knowing Ark for a few months I have come to two conclusions. Number one, he is one of the most reliable, honorable, and loyal leaders I have ever served under. And last but not least, he is an even greater friend and companion to all that serve under him. Not only is he a great leader, but he drives passion and motivation along with loyalty to all those who serve under him. He is truly one of the most beloved emperors of Rome because of this. Arkaten will be greatly missed as he takes his leave, but honored for his time with Rome. He has stuck with Rome through bad and good, war and peace. Arkaten, a true friend and an astounding emperor, will be greatly missed and remembered in history as a true roman emperor. – SPQR Max Arkaten, a beautiful soul. Our leader, long live the Emperor! – QueenOfEvil Arkaten didn't become a leader over night. Just a step at a time, meeting each challenge that comes up, seeing it is not as dreadful as it appeared, discovering he has the strength to stare it down! –'Diggy (XaintmeanX)' Arkaten, you have been a great leader and you will be missed. -'Pope' Wololo- That Eevee I like Turtles!- Fliring1 I've been through a lot with Emperor Arkaten, from the lows to the highs, that to this day we hold a close brotherhood in game, and also out of game. He is one of the few great men existent to the game of Runescape. I have been with many Roman Emperors, and Arkaten's name tops all by far. The man has had the most effect on Rome and her people and that is a milestone I believe no one will surpass. When anyone thinks of Rome, they first think of Arkaten. When I think about Runescape, the first name that pops up on my head is Arkaten. That is the amount of impact Emperor Arkaten can have, if you have been with him for long as I have. He is a very busy guy out of the game and yet he takes time without complaining, out of his day to make Rome better every single day. No other clan leader has that much dedication and heart, which is why when we look from 10 years from now were going to be thanking the creator of Rome (Or the Father of Rome), Emperor Arkaten. If a build a statue existed on Runescape, Arkaten should be the first one to have a statue in game. i can go on for hours and i can possibly even write a book about Arkaten but I just wanted to put my two cents in. And with that I say thank you Arkaten, for all that you have done for Rome and her people. You're legacy and the mark that you have left on the game of Runescape. Vale brother, for now. – RL Remus (former member) A Somebody was once a Nobody, who wanted to and did. –'Final Ninja' Ark, Always a friendly player who is willing to help others, and share his knowledge. You have made my Runescape experience complete, and have brought together such a good group of people. Im thankful for the unwavering commitment you have displayed toward us. –Taracat I joined under Arkaten in his first term. From then on we have become great friends. He is not only a great, determined, and motivated leader of Rome but also is an amazing friend. He lead Rome to be very powerful and was never a harsh leader. He treats every member as family and has taught the clan to bond and become friends. Without Arkaten, Rome would not be the great clan it is now. Keep in touch, we will miss you. :-) - Cutie1nonly It was a pleasure to play with someone like you in spite of its small time, but it's long for me & i have learned a lot from u and our clan mates. I hoped to play more with you but unfortunately i can't it was like a dream to play with someone like u and i achieved it. Ark we are going to miss u so much, and ill try to do good in Rome make it first in the game! Ark & honour & respect! Just remember us and never forget Rome!!! - Starinworld ' Article-1047918-0397F7D60000044D-178 468x215.jpg Rome G.E 3.jpg Rome G.E 2.jpg Rome G.E.jpg Rome at ruins.jpg Rome vs Incen 2.jpg Rome vs Incen 1.jpg Rome ready for war.jpg Rome 13.jpg Rome 12.jpg Rome 3.jpg Rome 2.jpg Rome 1.jpg Romans Calling.png Roman party.jpg Roman Empire.png ' ' '